


Labios cortados

by Valeria_Penhallow



Series: Prompts KakaIru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amor - Freeform, BL, Drabble, Drama, Forbidden Love, Kid Umino Iruka, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: —Iruka…— trató de explicarse.—¡No! ¡Estoy harto! ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?— le preguntó con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.—Sabes que no es eso…Iruka, soy tu profesor… No podría… Simplemente no puedo…—¿Te doy asco?— preguntó Iruka por fin. Aquella era la cuestión que le había estado rondando desde hacía varias semanas. Hacía tiempo que Kakashi y él se querían y salían en secreto, pero era una relación muy complicada y, en ocasiones, tormentosa...





	Labios cortados

**Author's Note:**

> Recopilación de prompts KAKAIRU escrita a partir de las peticiones del público./// AVISO: se reserva el derecho de admisión, ya que la autora no se encuentra cómoda con temas tales como el shota.
> 
> Prompt #1, a petición de Kimy Mondragón

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

Kakashi lo observaba desde lejos al principio. Siempre desde lejos, pues nunca se atrevería a cruzar esa línea, esa extremadamente delgada línea que existe entre contemplar la belleza de algo y querer tocarla, porque cuando un mero mortal pretendía tocar algo tan precioso, algo que contuviese tanta pureza y dulzura que como la de un ángel… Cuando eso ocurría, habitualmente, la belleza desaparecía. Se pervertía. Se convertía en algo preso por esa persona que había querido atraparla. Y Kakashi no quería eso. Kakashi quería que preservara esa esencia tan pura y refrescante, esa ternura, esa delicadeza… Aunque, cuando finalmente cediera, jamás se arrepentiría de haber decidido acercarse.

—Iruka…— trató de explicarse.

—¡No! ¡Estoy harto! ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?— le preguntó con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

—Sabes que no es eso…Iruka, soy tu profesor… No podría… Simplemente no puedo…

—¿Te doy asco?— preguntó Iruka por fin. Aquella era la cuestión que le había estado rondando desde hacía varias semanas. Hacía tiempo que Kakashi y él se querían y salían en secreto, pero era una relación muy complicada y, en ocasiones, tormentosa...

Iruka estaba en 4º de la ESO y Kakashi era profesor de ciencias, el uno 17 años, 16 apenas una semana atrás, y el otro, 30, y como es comprensible en una situación como esa, sus inicios fueron extraños. Ambos tuvieron que comprender el alcance de esos sentimientos que poco a poco habían ido desarrollando… Tuvieron que sobreponerse al miedo, a ese absoluto terror que les carcomió cuando se percataron de que ya no era esa buena relación alumno-profesor que podía llegar a darse en algunos casos… Era mucho más…

 _—_ ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—¿Y qué quieres que piense, si no me tocas?

Ambos sabían que iba a ser difícil desde el principio, pero habían querido creer que, mientras se quisieran, todo iba a estar bien…

El primer paso fue conocerse. No conocerse en persona, claro, pues ambos sabían quién era el otro. No, en persona no, pero sí personalmente. Lo primero que ambos tuvieron que hacer fue dejar de lado los prejuicios y las habladurías. Ambos conocían de la fama que tenía el otro desde el principio; Kakashi sabía, por lo que se decía en la sala de profesores que Iruka era un poco trasto, que, sobre todo en los dos primeros años de instituto, había causado muchos problemas por sus jugarretas y bromas, y por ello los profesores aún lo trataban con condescendencia y a veces demasiada dureza. Iruka, por su parte, sabía que Kakashi andaba siempre leyendo porno en público, que era muy dejado y que era un cabrón en los exámenes, o eso decía todo el mundo.

La verdad era una muy distinta. Iruka nunca había tratado de hacérselo pasar mal a nadie; todo lo contrario: solo quería llamar la atención. Fue justo en el verano de transición entre el último año de primaria y el primero de educación secundaria que la familia Umino se vio involucrada en un accidente de coche. Los padres murieron en el acto e Iruka pasó un par de semanas en cuidados intensivos. Por suerte, la única secuela física que quedó fue una cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz. Iruka se había sentido tan solo… Y el instituto era un lugar demasiado nuevo, e Iruka solo quería compañía, solo quería olvidar lo solitario que era volver a una casa vacía, quería hacer amigos a cualquier precio, lo más rápido posible, aunque solo fuera gente desconocida hablando con él durante 10 segundos…Y fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo. Por supuesto, al estar en primer curso, nadie le conocía de antes; ningún profesor supo hasta mucho más tarde de la muerte de sus padres, y aun así, pocos dieron su brazo a torcer; nadie quería reconocer que se había equivocado y había tratado al joven de forma completamente prejuiciosa sin tratar de entender sus motivos; no querían admitir que habían cometido un fallo como profesores.

Solo el director, Sarutobi—sama, la enfermera, Tsunade—sensei, y el profesor de literatura, Jiraiya, empezaron a mirar por él. Y fue entonces cuando Iruka empezó a calmarse, al saber que había gente dispuesta a escucharle… Era ridículo, pero la primera vez que Tsunade lo sentó en su oficina y le ofreció una taza de té, Iruka se puso a llorar… Porque la última taza de té que tomó se la había preparado su madre… Y entonces Tsunade lo abrazó, y entonces todo empezó a cambiar, porque Iruka sintió que volvía a importar, que su existencia volvía a ser apreciada en el mundo.

Así fue como, poco a poco, Iruka volvió a ser como antes. No del todo, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente parecido: mucho más tranquilo y muchísimo menos ansioso, sus compañeros poco a poco se fueron acercando a él, ahora que ya no presentían esa aura que antes había estado emanando de Iruka de forma constante, esa aura que gritaba por cariño de forma desesperada, tanto que a veces era demasiado y asustaba. Poco a poco, también, se fue involucrando con los eventos del instituto, hasta que finalmente volvió a ser esa personita en la que muchos confiaban para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas. El cambio que más sorprendió a todos fueron sus notas de estar en los lugares intermedios de los rankings, Iruka pasó a estar entre el top 5, como siempre había estado, en realidad. Orochimaru, profesor de biología, una vez lo dejó caer en la sala de profesores, que no sabía cómo era posible que un vago y bueno para nada como Iruka pudiese mantenerse en un lugar intermedio de la lista del curso sin dar un palo al agua. Jiraiya, que siempre había mantenido una relación cercana a Kakashi, contestó por lo bajo, y fue cuando Kakashi se enteró de la verdad.

_—Iruka **es** inteligente. Que sin tener que estudiar pueda mantener ese puesto en el ranking, lo demuestra… Más aún, también demuestra que, aunque parezca un distraído, realmente atiende en las clases..._

_—Dices eso, pero no sería la primera vez que un alumno mantiene notas promedio por copiar en los exámenes u otras trampas…—_ respondió Orochimaru.

Kakashi pudo ver perfectamente la mano de Jiraiya aferrarse a su taza de café. Ah… Se dijo Kakashi, ese era el alumno del que había escuchado hablar el otro día al viejo Sarutobi y a Tsunade… Kakashi sabía desde aquella conversación escuchada sin querer que esos tres habían prácticamente adoptado a un alumno con problemas… Ahora sabía quién era…

— _Tampoco sería la primera vez que un alumno refleja la dejadez de sus propios profesores en sus notas o comportamiento…—_ contestó Kakashi,  ya que Jiraiya parecía demasiado ido por la furia repentina.

La sala se quedó en silencio. La verdad es lo que tiene, se dijo Kakashi, que cierra bocas y silencia salas enteras.

El albino se limitó a servirse una taza más de café como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, ajeno a las caras de sorpresa del resto de profesores, que no se esperaban que Kakashi interviniera en una de esas charlas donde se desvelaban los cotilleos más candentes del instituto. No fue capaz de evitar el sentimiento de calidez que le recorrió al ver la profunda gratitud que emanaba de la mirada de Jiraiya, centrada en él. Ver a un grandullón como aquél tan conmovido por meras palabras… Kakashi comprendió entonces por qué Jiraiya se había hecho profesor de literatura; no solo era su amor por los libros, como ya había adivinado hacía tiempo… Jiraiya era capaz de sentir con gran profundidad. Pese a que habitualmente lo disimulara bien, era un completo romántico; era uno de esos pocos que aún creía en el poder de las palabras.

Kakashi se olvidó del tema por un tiempo, hasta el año siguiente, porque se convirtió en tutor de la clase en la que estaba Iruka, además de en su profesor de química. Fue entonces cuando pudo comprobar personalmente que el chico era una pequeña lumbrera. Era entendible, entonces, que hubiera podido mantener sus notas sin apenas estudiar, como había dejado caer Orochimaru, aunque de muy malas formas.

Al principio, la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka no fue demasiado diferente de la que tenía con el resto de alumnos, pero entonces Kakashi empezó a notar ciertas cosas, como que, si alguien tenía algún problema, se recurría directamente a Iruka, quien estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar, a diferencia del propio delegado. Le extrañó mucho que, dada esa faceta suya, Iruka nunca hubiera optado por proponerse a sí mismo para el puesto.

 _—¿Cómo es eso, Iruka?_ – le preguntó un buen día Kakashi después de clase, cuando Iruka volvió al aula al haberse olvidado un cuaderno. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ambos empezaron a hablar mientras salían de la escuela y, finalmente, llegaron a esa pregunta.

— _B-bueno…—_ empezó a contestar Iruka, comenzando a sonrojarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Entonces, le miró directamente a su tutor.— _¿Puedo ser completamente sincero?_

— _Claro_ …— le respondió Kakashi, sorprendido de que Iruka hubiera pensado que Kakashi hubiera querido otra cosa. “Menudos profesores debe de haber tenido”, pensó para sí.

— _Sé que muchos de mis compañeros no me soportan…_ _Puede que mi comportamiento haya cambiado, pero algunos aún me guardan rencor por haber sido tan inaguantable… Por eso, no me sentiría cómodo proponiéndome a mí mismo como delegado, porque soy consciente de que sería una relación muy rara, y al final solo se entorpecería todo… El delegado debería ser un canal, un nexo entre la clase y el profesorado u otros cursos; no un problema…_

Y entonces se fue, sonrojado y aludiendo que tenía que coger el siguiente tren o llegaría tarde a casa. Kakashi lo vio alejarse. Su corazón se saló un latido. Había sido lo más inocente que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Algo similar ocurrió con Kakashi.

Un buen día, la estación de trenes de la ciudad cambió los horarios a causa de una reparación en una de las rutas que recorrían la ciudad y que afectaba a otras  varias, entre ellas la que cogía Iruka para volver a su casa. Fue una época rara para Iruka, ya que tuvo que quedarse durante un mes a hacer tiempo en la biblioteca del instituto. Fue entonces cuando empezó a coincidir muchísimo con Kakashi.

Al principio, se evitaban un poco, saludándose y despidiéndose, pero, por lo demás, como si no existieran; cada uno en su mesa con sus respectivos libros o tarea. Al cabo de un par de semanas, la situación siguió repitiéndose, pero, un buen día, tras recoger las cosas y disponer a marcharse, Iruka se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se había quedado dormido. Estaba oscuro afuera, y pensando en que no podía dejarlo allí durmiendo, fue a despertarlo.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando, al acercarse, se fijó en lo que estaba leyendo su profesor. No era porno, ni mucho menos. Era novela histórica. Contrariado, quitó la solapa del libro que, tras haber quedado Kakashi dormido, había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa. Efectivamente, aunque las solapas pertenecían a un volumen de Icha Icha, el libro que su profesor leía era uno muy distinto.

Al despertar, Kakashi se encontró con el que se había convertido en uno de sus alumnos predilectos leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Iruka lo miró inquisitivo, enarcando una ceja. Y entonces Kakashi se vio en la obligación de tener que explicarle que, aunque era fan de Icha Icha porque le divertía, no era lo que usualmente leía. Pero la gente en general le era molesta, sobre todo las mujeres, que en gran multitud de ocasiones incluso le paraban por la calle bajo cualquier excusa para hablarle.

A Iruka no le sorprendió. De haber sido cualquier otro, seguramente hubiera pensado que estaba siendo un chulo de playa, pero Kakashi era realmente atractivo y, si ya en la escuela había muchas chicas, tanto profesoras como alumnas, que le iban detrás como perritos falderos, Iruka no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería por la calle, donde ni siquiera había una buena razón como la profesionalidad que hiciera de barrera para el mantener un mínimo de espacio personal.

Ese día, Kakashi e Iruka hablaron sobre sus libros favoritos: histórico, terror, ciencia ficción, acción, novela negra, aventuras… ¡Incluso romance! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Para cuando terminaron de hablar era tan tarde que Kakashi llevó a Iruka a casa en su coche. Al día siguiente, Iruka encontró bajo su escritorio su libro, el que le había dicho a Kakashi que le había salvado las tantas horas de insomnio que precedieron a la muerte de sus padres. Esa misma tarde, cuando volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, se sentó junto a Kakashi, y en silencio se puso a hacer su tarea. El mayor lo miró sorprendido, al principio. Pero, finalmente, volvió a su lectura, sonriendo.

Así, Iruka descubrió que el albino muy pocas veces andaba leyendo porno, y en todo caso, ni siquiera era porno, realmente; Kakashi tenía demasiado buen gusto literario como para leer bazofias. Simplemente utilizaba la cubierta de libros como el Icha Icha para mantener a la gente alejada de él. También descubrió, con el tiempo, que Kakashi no era un dejado; simplemente, lo dejaba creer. Iruka había descubierto que, cuanto más flojo parecía Kakashi, más atención prestaba, en realidad (o al menos así era frente a los alumnos). Tampoco era ningún cabrón (de nuevo, al menos no con los alumnos), sino que era muy exigente; Hatake se esforzaba mucho por hacer sus clases didácticas y porque sus alumnos aprendieran cosas no solo curiosas sino que, posiblemente, les resultaran útiles. ¡Incluso dio varias clases de cómo sobrevivir a algunas situaciones gracias a la ciencia! No, Kakashi no era como lo pintaban… Y por eso, en los exámenes, esperaba un nivel relativamente parecido de implicación.

… Sí, fue un aprendizaje largo, pero también fue uno muy profundo…

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya había pasado casi el curso y ambos soñaban el uno con el otro, con poder decirse lo que sentían de verdad, pero eran profesor y alumno, ¿cómo podrían siquiera expresar sus sentimientos sin morir por dentro? Porque si una cosa estaba clara para ambos, es que el otro no se sentía de igual forma. Pobres estúpidos…

Un día entró apresurado Gai, profesor de Educación física, a la sala de profesores buscando a Tsunade, que no estaba en la enfermería. Kakashi estaba a punto de marcharse, ya que era última hora y no tenía ninguna clase más. Hasta que escuchó que un alumno había golpeado sin querer a Iruka con un balón en la cabeza y el castaño, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. Kakashi, junto a Tsunade, volaron. Por suerte, Iruka estaba despierto cuando llegaron a la enfermería. Aun así, Tsunade no se quedó tranquila hasta que Kakashi se llevó al castaño al hospital, por mucho que replicara Iruka.

— _Te dije que estaba bien…—_ dijo Iruka al salir de la consulta del médico, sonrojado.

 _—Y yo te dije que me daba igual…—_ respondió Kakashi. Su espalda estaba tan tensa como su mandíbula; ambos puños cerrados sobre sí mismos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Casi parecía un soldado caminando todo recto y sin desviar la mirada del camino. Iruka frunció el ceño.

 _—Si tanta molestia te ha supuesto, no tenías porqué traerme…—_ dijo en tono casi recriminatorio. Kakashi paró en seco. Iruka, unos pasos por detrás, tambén. Al girarse, Kakashi le dejó ver una mirada nublada de algo muy potente que, sin embargo, Iruka no supo descifrar. Entonces, Kakashi tomó el brazo de Iruka bruscamente y a pasos rápidos y agigantados giró en la primera calle que vio que no había nadie. Y lo abrazó. Abrazó a Iruka tan fuerte que el castaño dejó de respirar nada que no fuera puramente Kakashi.

_—Nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así…_

_—¿Por qué?—_ preguntó Iruka con los ojos como platos y con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso.

_—Porque te quiero._

_—Ah…_

No hicieron muchas más palabras. Kakashi supo automáticamente la respuesta de Iruka en cuanto unas manos pequeñas se aferraron a la espalda de su abrigo, devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Iruka temblaba levemente. Kakashi temió por un momento, solo hasta que Iruka escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando profundamente el aroma de la blanca piel, como si acabar de decidir que aquél era un buen sitio para quedarse a vivir.

Tres días más tarde, Iruka entraría en la biblioteca como un toro y, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentado Kakashi, le diría “Te quiero” de un solo grito, completamente rojo y con los ojos brillantes como el Sol.

Llevaban juntos desde entonces, pero no juntos como Iruka quería. Tampoco como quería Kakashi.

Eran alumno y profesor, una relación que Kakashi reverenciaba porque, para él, debido a Namikae Minato, el profesor que le cambió la vida y le hizo querer dedicar su vida a la enseñanza, esa relación era casi sagrada. Por mucho que quisiera a Iruka, por mucho que sus manos dolieran por no poder tocarlo como realmente quería, no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Además, Iruka era menor de edad, y por muy maduro e inteligente que fuese, Kakashi sabía que quizás lo que sentía Iruka por él no era amor, sino solo adoración, y que tal vez se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos después de hacer el amor. Y para entonces ya sería muy tarde, porque Kakashi y él habrían cruzado una línea muy importante; Kakashi habría sido su primera vez.

En términos legales, en realidad, Kakashi ya habría cometido un delito, así que no le importaba tanto eso. Podía vivir sin sexo… Lo que no podía era sobrevivir sin los besos de Iruka, porque después del primero, le fue imposible olvidarse del sabor de esa lengua y la suavidad de esos labios, la ternura que el embargaba al percibir su poca experiencia… El frenético ritmo de sus latidos que, aunque a veces llegaba a ser doloroso, era tan placentero… Como una droga… Iruka era su droga particular…Sentir su respiración trabajosa tras cada beso, el peso de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo…

— _Solo dame un minuto…—_ le decía, porque los besos de Kakashi le dejaban con las rodillas temblando. Kakashi tenía ganas de echarse a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo cada vez, porque ¿qué pensaría la gente si supiera que el inexperto beso de un adolescente dejaba a un adulto hecho y derecho con el corazón temblando de miedo y emoción, que el único consuelo que tenía cada mañana al despertar era que, a las seis en punto de la tarde, aparecería Iruka por la puerta de la biblioteca y podría rozar sus labios con los del otro, permitiéndose en único lujo de posar sus grandes manos en la esbelta cintura del más joven para acercarlo todo lo posible contra sí?

Iruka aún sonreía con ternura inusitada ante la memoria de aquél primer beso, completamente accidental. Iruka se había subido a la escalera para alcanzar un libro de la estantería más alta cuando, de pronto, se resbaló y cayó. Por suerte, Kakashi lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo y se hiciera daño. Aun así, ambos terminaron en el suelo, Iruka tumbado sobre Kakashi. Estaban tan cerca cuando abrieron los ojos… Fue casi natural, como si lo hubieran estado haciendo toda la vida. Simplemente conectaron sus labios en un leve roce que duró apenas unos instantes. Cuando se separaron, todavía mirándose a los ojos, Iruka pidió otro. Kakashi estuvo a punto de negarse, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, si él también quería? No era tan bueno como Iruka se creía, tenía un límite, e Iruka le tentaba a cruzarlo cada vez que siquiera le sonreía.

Kakashi cedió, ante sus deseos y los de Iruka, ante los de los dos, pero no se atrevió a tocarle; mientras que sus bocas volvieron a unirse, esta vez con un poco más de confianza, las manos de Kakashi se apartaron de las caderas de Iruka como si quemasen. Iruka rompió el beso. Miró hacia atrás, a esas manos que habían osado dejar de tocarle. Entonces, volvió la mirada a los ojos de ese hombre que había osado quitarle el privilegio de su toque. A continuación, enarcó una ceja y frunció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad que a Kakashi solo le sirvió para dejar de respirar porque simplemente era demasiado tierno. Sin siquiera pestañear, Iruka tomó las manos de Kakashi y, con las suyas, las dirigió de vuelta a sus caderas. Después, llevó sus propias manos hasta la cabeza de Kakashi y volvió a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso, uno más profundo, aunque lento, uno que le demostrara a Kakashi lo mucho que deseaba el contacto. Kakashi pasó de simplemente tocar la aquellas caderas a abrazar a Iruka por completo, estrujándolo contra sí mientras se daban su tercer beso.

Los besos definitivamente eran lo mejor de su relación. Porque por muchas peleas que tuvieran, siempre terminaba habiendo un beso, uno de lo siento, de nunca más volveré a hacerlo, uno de no me abandones. Cada vez, los besos eran más desesperados, a veces incluso tristes.

Porque estaban juntos, porque compartían besos y palabras, secretos… Pero no podían disfrutar de un simple paseo juntos, ni siquiera salir en citas… Su relación era corta, a penas 3 meses, y lo único que habían hecho remotamente parecido a una cita había sido ir a ver una película por separado y hacer como que se habían encontrado en el cine, en la misma película. Iruka tuvo verdaderas ganas de llorar cuando Kakashi susurró “al diablo” y pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y, tocándole levemente la mejilla, le ladeó el rostro lo suficiente como para besarle. Al separarse, Iruka contuvo un sollozo con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. La gente ni siquiera reparó en ellos; para entonces había estado demasiado oscuro y simplemente parecían una pareja más.

Nunca pelearon realmente por aquello. Hasta ahora. El rostro de Iruka, completamente rojo y bañado de lágrimas, le estaba partiendo el alma.

—¡Respóndeme, Kakashi! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si no me tocas? ¡Últimamente incluso me evitas! Si tanto asco me tienes, si tan asqueroso te parece besarme o tocarme, solo tienes que decirlo…

Kakashi se mesó el cabello, nervioso. ¿Cómo diablos…?

—No lo entiendes, Iruka…

—¿No entiendo el qué? Por favor, explícamelo porque me estoy muriendo aquí, sin ti…— dijo en un nuevo sollozo. Kakashi sí que tuvo ganas de morirse por miserable.

—Que si te toco, Iruka, no podré parar…— le dijo, con la mirada gacha, tapada por el flequillo. Iruka abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Eh?

—Me pides que te toque, pero  me da miedo empezar y no ser capaz de parar, de perderme en tu calor, de perder la cordura, de marcarte como mío y hacerte daño, de que cuando terminemos, tú te des cuenta de que no es amor lo que sientes por mí y que te arrepientas de todo…

—Kakashi…

Iruka no sabía qué decir.

—¿Por eso me has estado evitando?— preguntó, comprendiendo el comportamiento del otro enseguida. Kakashi asintió sin ser capaz de mirarle. Iruka respiró profundamente, sintiendo un nuevo sollozo amenazar con salir, aunque esta vez de alivio.

—¡Pero serás estúpido! ¿¡Sabes el miedo que he pasado de solo pensar que… que…!?- apretó los labios con fuerza.- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido!?- volvió a preguntar.

Kakashi se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Al segundo, Iruka se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Las manos de Iruka enmarcaban su rostro con dulzura, y le levantaban la cara levemente, lo justo para que Iruka pudiera encajar sus labios con los del otro.

—Kakashi, yo te quiero…

—Mierda… No me digas esas cosas, Iruka…— dijo con apenas un hilo de voz muy ronca. Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí que era estúpido ese Hatake, sí… Y pensar que lo consideraban un genio por esos lares…

—Hagamos una cosa… ¿Te sentirías mejor si esperáramos hasta que termine el instituto?— le preguntó, ya mucho más calmado. Kakashi lo miró por primera vez en minutos, demasiado tiempo, si se le preguntara a Iruka; demasiado tiempo sin sentir esos ojos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas.

—El problema es que crees que soy demasiado joven, ¿cierto? Además del hecho de que en esta escuela los rumores vuelan más rápido que los pájaros, claro… Suerte hemos tenido hasta ahora…

—Bueno… podría decirse… — Kakashi estaba patidifuso. Todavía había facetas de Iruka que le sorprendían, enamorándolo cada vez un poquito más, y esa era una de ellas: su capacidad para solucionar cosas; esa seriedad tan impropia de alguien tan joven, la inteligencia y diligencia con la que atajaba ciertas situaciones que, sin embargo, siendo él ya un adulto encontraba demasiado complejas. Sin embargo, Iruka las tomaba, las simplificaba y las resolvía. Él se ahogaba y entonces llegaba Iruka y le demostraba que era un simple vaso de agua en lo que se estaba ahogando. Aun así no le miraba con condescendencia; simplemente le extendía la mano para ayudarle. Por muy estúpido que estuviera siendo, Iruka siempre tenía una sonrisa y una caricia para él. Un tipo de mirada que tan solo le dedicaba a él.

—Bien, pues esperaremos hasta que termine el instituto… Afortunadamente, para entonces ya tendré los 18 y podré pasearme por ahí con un chupetón bien grande en el cuello sin preocuparme de que me pare la policía…

—¿Qué…? – preguntó descolocado Kakashi, mirándole con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía fueran a salírsele de las cuencas.

—Oh, vamos… No creerás de verdad que eres el único que ha fantaseado… —le sonrió Iruka de forma totalmente endiablada. Entonces una alarma sonó. Era el teléfono de Iruka, que le avisaba de que quedaba media hora para que saliera el último tren del día. El castaño pegó un salto al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Como un tifón, recogió sus cosas y se puso el abrigo. Le dio un beso rápido de despedida a Kakashi y salió corriendo.

Kakashi se quedó allí, de pie, tan quieto que cualquiera lo hubiera podido confundir con una estatua. De pronto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la biblioteca, tapándose con la mano la boca en gesto completamente sorprendido y con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Iruka tenía 17… Lo había conocido con 16, pero hacía solo una semana que había cumplido los 17… Señor, iba a ser un año tan, pero tan largo…

Mientras, Iruka corría por la calle. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. Los labios le dolían del frío, pero le daba igual. Mientras reía casi como un loco hacia la estación de tren, con nuevas lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos, se dijo “no importa, mañana Kakashi besará los cortes de mis labios”.

 

**FIN**


End file.
